In hydraulic actuation applications having dual electrohydraulic servovalves, the leakage through the servo valves and the valves that switch between them is often a large percentage of the total flow that a hydraulic pump must provide. This leakage may reduce system actuation force, may increase response times, and may require pumps to be sized to account for a significant amount of the total flow being lost to leakage.